Headlock
by Jonesy219
Summary: When the tabloids expose Jude and Tommy's secret, they both fear for the worst. However, when nobody reacts the way they expected, is it too late for Tommy to make amends? [Set during Season 1]
1. Prologue

I'm not affiliated in any way with Instant Star, nor do I own it (I **wish**...). This takes place during **Unsweet Sixteen** and continues from there. Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Jude stood out in the alley, the cold rain pelting her back and plastering tendrils of hair to her cold skin. She didn't care that the rain had soaked straight through her emerald silk dress to chill her skin, nor did she care that Georgia, E.J, her parents, and everyone at the party was probably engaging in a frantic search for her. She didn't even care that it was _her_ party that she had run out on; she needed to get away from Shay, the cameras, the lights, the guests standing around and staring in the lobby of G Major. She had just needed to get **away**, and the first place she had thought of was the back alley. It was rare that anyone came out here, and Jude definitely needed the privacy tonight.Thunder boomed in the distance as lightning lit up the night sky, but she barely heard it over the blood pounding angrily in her ears. _Why tonight? Why, when today had started out so wonderfully, had everything fallen to pieces?_ Fresh tears spilled over her lashes and mixed with the rain, silently trailing down her pale cheeks.

The back door opened suddenly, and Jude slowly turned to see Tommy slowly making his way down the stairs, concern etched into his features. She didn't even bother to wipe the tears off of her face, figuring that the rain hid them easily enough. The last thing she needed right now was for anyone to feel sorry for her.

"Go ahead. Tell me I told you so," she whispered. The quiver in her voice gave away more about her current emotion than she wanted, but she figured that it was useless to hide what he already knew. Tommy could always see right through her, somehow. She rested her forehead on the railing as exhaustion suddenly took over her, not responding when Tommy placed his suit jacket over her shoulders and only looking up when she heard him begin to speak.

"For what it's worth", Tommy said as he walked up beside her, "Shay's a kid, and an idiot. And he made the wrong choice."

Jude couldn't help but let out a dark laugh at his words. "That's not worth much coming from you," she spat.

Tommy reared back, surprised by her sudden attack. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just so tired of falling for guys that don't fall back. It hurts," she choked out. The tears that had ceased when Tommy approached came back in full force, stinging her eyes with their heat.

"Jude, I…"

"You all say the nicest things! 'You're so great', 'You're so nice', but none of you want to date me!" she said, her volume rising. She turned to him, letting him see the hurt and anger simmering in her hazel eyes. "So you wanna help me, Tommy? Tell me what I do wrong. Tell me why I'm so easy to give up and then maybe I can fix it!" She let her tears flow freely now, uncaring of whether or not he noticed. Even in the darkness she could see Tommy's jaw tighten, and she assumed that he was about to let loose an angry stream of words in retaliation. The air between them was tense and electric, and she wasn't sure if it was anger or something else.

"You are asking…the wrong…guy!" Tommy ground out. Jude had barely enough time to process his words before he grabbed her by the lapels of the jacket around her shoulders and crushed his lips against hers.

Every one of Jude's thoughts disappeared the moment her mouth touched his, except the flashing neon signs screaming "OH MY GOD" in her mind's eye. Soon those thoughts were erased as well, and all she could do was revel in the sudden warmth radiating through her body and the feel of his lips caressing her own. They broke apart suddenly, and she barely had time to suck in a breath before Tommy darted in for another searing kiss. This time she felt his tongue sweep across her bottom lip, and accepted the unspoken request with a newfound eagerness.

The rain continued to fall on the pair, doing nothing to quench the heat that had sprung up between them.

* * *

"This whole night has been a waste of frickin' time," Trey muttered to himself around the cigarette tucked between his lips. The entire time he'd been outside flirting with one of the female valets, Shay had dumped Jude Harrison and he had missed his opportunity to catch it on camera like the other paparazzi had. Frustrated and pissed off, he'd headed towards the back of G Major to indulge in a (hopefully) calming smoke. He let his camera rest against his side, reaching into his pocket for his lighter, when something outside the window caught his eye. As he slowly wiped the condensation from the window with his sleeve, he began to make out the forms of two people wrapped in an embrace. As the image began to clear, Trey's eyes widened in surprise at the sight he took in. 

The camera's shutter clicked repeatedly as the cigarette fell to the floor, forgotten.

* * *

Jude was sobbing full force back in Studio C as Tommy tried to hold his own tears back, forehead resting against hers. "We have to agree that that kiss never happened," he pleaded, his heart breaking with every fresh wave of tears he saw pouring from Jude's eyes. 

Jude shook her head vehemently, crying "no!' as rainwater flew from her tangled hair. Her mind tried to come up with a reason why she deserved this, why two of the men that meant the most to her could tear her heart to pieces in one night.

Tommy sighed internally, hating himself for what he was doing to her. What he had to do, to save them both. "Jude, say it." _Please Jude, for both our sakes._ She fought him then, standing up and trying to push him away. He held on to her coat, not letting her leave until she made that promise.

"Okay," she whispered, eyes downcast and defeat radiating from every inch of her body.

"Jude, say it! I need you to say it," he urged. She looked up at him then, and he was struck speechless by the unadulterated pain reflected back at him; what was normally an ever-changing hue of blue-grey had darkened to almost black.

"Okay. Okay! It never happened," she sobbed. "Okay?" She tore herself away from his grasp, running out the door before he could say another word. Tommy shuffled over to the nearest chair and sat down hard, taking his head in his hands and breathing deeply. _This is all for the best,_ he kept reassuring himself.


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry it took so long to update, I had a little writer's block there…sooo, here we go! The lyrics are from the song "Headlock" by Imogen Heap. Don't forget to R&R!

_You say too late to start_

_Got your heart in a headlock_

_I don't believe any of it_

----

Tommy watched Jude listlessly brush her fingertips across the strings of her guitar from the producer's side of studio C, a frown carving deep creases in his brow. It had been two days since her sixteenth birthday party, and everyone around her could tell that the events that had occurred that night had cut her deeply. She was quieter, more withdrawn…the fire had flickered out of her eyes, and she didn't smile or laugh anymore. She only spoke when she absolutely had to, and when she wasn't penning lyric after lyric in her worn journal she was cradling her guitar in her arms and strumming sad melodies. Georgia had tried to gently coax her into talking about what had occurred on her birthday, but Jude refused her offer each time. Her family attempted to do the same, although it seemed as if Sadie always had something on her mind and Victoria and Stuart were in the midst of their own raging battle. Only Tommy knew why Jude Harrison had withdrawn into herself overnight, and it killed him to see her so broken because of it.

Every time he spoke to her over the studio intercom she'd nod or simply follow his directions, never challenging his every suggestion like she used to or even responding with more than a monosyllabic answer. She wouldn't even look him in the eye anymore.

"Alright Jude, we're done for the day. Try and get some rest, and don't forget about Under The Mic tonight" Kwest sighed over the intercom, rubbing the bridge of his nose wearily. Jude looked up, nodded, and started to pack up her guitar. She walked out through the studio doors, murmuring a "see ya" to Kwest and not a single word of farewell to Tom. He winced. _I guess I deserve that._

"So, Tom…are you going to tell me what happened with you two, or are you going to keep pretending that there's nothing wrong going on here?" asked Kwest.  
Tom sighed and shut his eyes, rubbing his temples furiously. He could feel a migraine coming on. "I told you, man! She's just upset about that idiot kid Shay." Kwest arched an eyebrow, clearly not impressed with his answer.

"She's acting like somebody died, and you mean to tell me that only _Shay_ did that? I don't buy it." Tommy opened his mouth to protest, but Kwest raised a hand and silenced him. "Before you start, I want to remind you that I saw you run after her that night. Something else happened, and I know you too well to believe any of these bullshit excuses you're coming up with."

"I just…she…she's too young, Kwest! I can't keep thinking this way about her, and she has to know that I'm doing this for her own good!" Tommy practically cried out in frustration, restraining himself from pounding a fist on the soundboard and running a hand through his dark hair instead.

"Jesus, Tom…what did you do to her?"

Tommy sighed deeply, exhaustion weighing on his shoulders. "We…we kissed. I kissed her that night, and I made her take it back."

Kwest dropped the pencil he was chewing on, eyes widening. "Whoa, wait…you _what_?"

"We got caught up in the moment, and…well…shit. What am I supposed to do, man? It's out of my hands. I promised myself that I'd never cross that line, and the last thing I want to do is destroy her career."

"Well," Kwest started, fingers tapping lightly on the soundboard switches. "You could start by realizing what an idiot you're being." Tommy's head snapped up at that, his eyes glaring menacingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he growled.

"Uh, let's see…trying something in the first place? No wonder she's so upset; the girl's been head over heels for you since day one, I'm surprised you didn't notice it." Tommy sighed again, looking away, and Kwest's eyes widened in shock. "You knew, didn't you? Wow…I don't think I can help you out of this one, Quincy. You've definitely screwed yourself this time," he chuckled. Tom glared at him again, but he was too upset for it to be more than a half-hearted attempt.

"Just don't say anything to anyone, okay? Could you imagine what would happen if Georgia found out? She'd fire me on the spot! Jude's parents would have me arrested, her career would be over…I can't let this thing get out of control. You have to keep this on the hush," he pleaded.

"It's a little too late for that," a voice grimly declared behind him. Tommy spun around slowly in his chair, swallowing hard when his cobalt eyes met Georgia's brown ones. "We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter is pretty short, I know (and I apologize), but hold on tight and trust me…this is just the beginning. Thanks to those who review; you keep this story going!**

Jude walked slowly down the street, letting the sounds of the traffic carry her away. If there was one word to describe her feelings towards her life right then it was detached; things became that much easier to bear once she stepped outside of her mind and drifted somewhere else.

Something in her had died that night that she and Tommy finally kissed…even her highly-publicized breakup from her boyfriend Shay hadn't hurt her as deeply as Tom's denial of his feelings and the kiss that they had shared. _The kiss that **he'd**_ _started_, Jude thought bitterly before slipping back into her numb façade. After she'd left G-Major that night she'd refrained from speaking to anyone more than was absolutely necessary, afraid that the tremor in her voice and the hollowness of her words would give something away.

_It never happened. It never happened. It never happened._ Her own words reverberated in her mind daily, and it soon became her own twisted method of dealing with what had happened. As long as her mind was on autopilot, she could survive just about anything. Every minute she spent inside the walls of G-Major was endurable as long as she kept that mantra going in her head, and as long as she didn't look at Tommy's eyes. She followed any and all instructions without argument, not wanting to speak more than a few words to him in case the anger and hurt pent-up inside of her escaped her lips. She looked at his shoes or her hands when she had to walk by him, for fear that the tears would start to sting her eyes and fall again.

Jude jolted out of her thoughts when her worn converse sneakers hit the stair on her front porch, almost pitching her forward and onto the hard concrete. A part of her mind whispered that she should have just let herself fall so she that she could feel the pain of impact, something other than the icy numbness that she'd immersed herself in for the past two days. She shifted the guitar case to her other hand with a sigh, digging through her pockets for her keys and wishing that she was anywhere but her own home.

Things hadn't been running too smoothly in the Harrison household lately, and dealing with it on top of the strain of her own feelings and the drama at G-Major was a little too much for her to handle at the moment. Her parents were constantly fighting over every little thing, and whenever Sadie was around (which wasn't very often at all, recently) she snapped at everyone but their mother. _Maybe I'll luck out this time, and nobody will be home_, she thought, turning the key in the lock and stepping in through the front door. A gasp from the living room caught Jude's attention, and when she turned her head to look for the source she froze and dropped her guitar in shock.

Her father and some unfamiliar female were wrapped in an embrace on the couch, Stuart's shirt half undone and the woman's hair wild and mussed. The gasp seemed to have come from the woman, who was staring at Jude with wide, fearful eyes. Stuart looked from the woman to Jude, and before he could open his lips to let loose a flurry of apologies and excuses she turned and ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 3

**Oooookay folks, here's another chapter for you. Thanks to all who reviewed; you give me warm and fuzzies inside! Hopefully I'll be able to crank out a couple more this week, because now that I'm a few chapters in I'm starting to get the hang of things. Hugs, cookies, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**

Tommy sat down hard in Georgia's office, sweat starting to bead up on his forehead. _Did she hear me talking about it?_ He ran through the conversation that he'd had with Kwest in the studio, trying to remember whether or not he'd revealed any incriminating details. _Oh yeah, I'm definitely screwed_. Georgia took a seat across from him, opening a drawer in her desk and taking out a stack of brightly-colored tabloids.

"Can you explain this?" she asked, tossing a few of them at him. Tommy's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the covers, each one emblazoned with pictures of he and Jude out in the alley behind G-Major on her sixteenth birthday. A few of them featured them talking, but most of the snapshots showed them kissing passionately. _Shit shit shit shit…_Tommy looked back up at Georgia, mouth open and poised to offer some sort of explanation, but he couldn't think of a single thing to tell her that would make this disaster disappear.

"Jesus, Tom…I don't even know where to start about all this! You're her producer, and I know that line has been crossed before but you know the G-Major policy about inter-office relationships! Let's not even start about how she's underage…" Georgia started, her voice more weary than angry.

"Georgia, I…it was…" Tommy sputtered, his eyes still glued to the front page of _Star_ magazine that featured a close-up of Tommy and Jude's intimate kiss. The headline screamed "Tom Quincy Consoles Instant Star After Her Big-Time Breakup!" Silence filled the air in the office, until a small knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," Georgia called, still keeping her eyes trained on Tommy's face. Kwest popped his head in through the door, worry etched into his features.

"Uh…there's a huge group of paparazzi outside, and they're screaming for Jude"

.o.o.o.o.o.

Jude ran for what seemed like hours, not caring how far or where her feet took her. The image of Stuart wrapped up in the arms of another woman burned into her brain, filling her eyes with tears that she didn't know she still had in her. The sky had darkened to a deep navy blue, and a chill had settled into the air and coated her bare arms. She was just so _tired_.

A cacophony of shouting voices pierced the angry haze in her brain, and she had just enough time to duck behind a car before the huge group of paparazzi camped out in front of G-Major studios saw her. _Jesus, what now?_ Jude thought wearily, sliding down the back of the Dodge Durango and sitting on the asphalt. The tears had ceased, and an icy coldness seeped down her spine in its stead. She was done; done with Shay, done with Tommy, and definitely done with her father. If the men in her life had all decided to abandon her, then Jude would be damned if she let them see just how much it got to her.

.o.o.o.o.o.

G Major was in full panic mode; security was attempting to hold off the throng of reporters pushing at the doors of the building, the secretary was screening the hundreds of phone calls that had started pouring in, and Georgia stood in the midst of it, rubbing wearily at her temples. EJ had been alternating between badgering Tommy for details and exclaiming gleefully about all of the publicity Jude was getting until Georgia had finally gotten tired of it and sent her out to run errands, and Kwest and Tommy had been sent back to the studio to work on Jude's album, under strict orders to stay in the building. Kwest was the only one listening, so Tommy had slipped out the back door for a smoke.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, letting the nicotine seep into his lungs and take the edge off of his frayed nerves. He and Georgia hadn't gotten the opportunity to finish their little talk, but he had the feeling that it wouldn't be good when they did. _I'm screwed. So completely screwed,_ he thought to himself. Just as he was beginning to wonder how Jude was faring back at home, a garbage can crashed to the ground near the mouth of the alley and revealed the less-than-stealthy redhead crouched behind it.

"Nice hiding place, Harrison," Tommy called out. She ignored him, brushing herself off and walking towards the back door. He eyed her as she approached, taking note of the tear and mascara trails dried on her cheeks. She tried to slip past him and reached for the door handle, only to be stopped short when Tom's hand took hold of her arm. "Jude-"

She turned around suddenly, and he flinched at the look she gave him. "Let go of me, Quincy," she hissed, her hazel eyes hardened into twin chips of ice. She jerked her arm out of his grasp, walking into G-Major and slamming the door behind her. Tom sighed, dropping the barely smoked cigarette on the pavement and stubbing it out with a sneakered toe. _This day is turning out to be a hell of a lot longer than I thought it would be_, he sighed to himself, opening the door and hurrying after Jude.


	5. Chapter 4

**Wow...it's funny how much power your reviews have! I went to bed with a major case of writer's block last night, and as soon as I saw all of the lovely reviews you guys left this morning, ideas started popping up left and right! So without further ado...chapter 4!**

* * *

Jude slammed the door behind her, a small part of her feeling guilty for leaving Tommy so harshly. She squashed that small part of herself immediately, letting the now-familiar iciness coat her heart. _I have to make a clean cut_, she reasoned. _You agreed to it, Harrison. Keep up your end of the deal and nobody gets hurt._ She strode purposefully towards the lobby, trying to locate Georgia, when a familiar hand snaked its way around her bicep for the second time that day. 

"Jude, please let me-" Tommy started, voice low so that only she could hear. If he could just tell her about the tabloids before she found out the hard way...

"Tom, LET ME GO!" Jude spat angrily, whirling around and yanking her arm from his grip yet again. "I don't want to talk to you, don't you get it? I'm done! We agreed to forget it and I'm just trying to do my part, but I can't do it if you won't LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried, the hurt briefly shining through the anger darkening her hazel eyes. Every staff member in the lobby of G-Major stood frozen in their places, eyes wide and riveted to the spectacle that the two had created, but Jude and Tommy took no notice at their audience.

Tommy closed his eyes for a second, breathing in deeply, and then reached for one of the tabloids on the front desk. "If you had let me talk for just one second, Harrison, I would have warned you about **this**," he spat, tossing her the magazine. Jude caught it and turned it over, her furious countenance melting into disbelief as she took in the pictures splayed across the cover of The Daily Inquirer. Memories from that night assaulted her mind, but she refused to let the tears come again. She'd had enough of being the victim.

Tommy waited for her to say something; he waited for her to scream, or cry, or ask him how it happened. What he didn't expect was the change that came over her when she looked up from the tabloid in her hands. Her eyes looked vacant, and she showed not a single sign of anger, hurt, or sadness. She looked him dead in the eye and slowly ripped the magazine into pieces, ignoring the furious clicking of the paparazzi cameras that could see into G-Major's glass windows. Tom flinched as she threw the pieces at him, watching them drift slowly the ground in disbelief. _What the hell?_

Jude turned on one heel and left, ignoring the many pairs of eyes following her exit. The sound of a slamming studio door shattered the tense silence that followed her, and then those same eyes cut over to Tommy. He stared after Jude for what seemed like forever, and then stalked towards his office and shut the door quietly behind him. Shreds of glossed paper fell from his shoulders as he walked, leaving a brightly colored trail that led to his closed door.

The lobby remained still and silent for a few more seconds as the sounds of clicking camera shutters ceased, and then Georgia cleared her throat. "Let's get back to work, people."


	6. Chapter 5

**What's this? More updates? Holy shmoo...let's just keep our fingers crossed that it keeps going, eh? Bon Apetit!  
**

* * *

Georgia stood for a minute in front of the door to Studio C, listening to the furious strumming that drifted through the air. She didn't know the entire story behind Jude and Tom's meltdown, but she aimed to find out. There was way too much at stake for her to lose her best artist **and** her best producer, so she made it her primary duty to take care of internal damage control. EJ was already working on the external damage control, attempting to get rid of the remaining paparazzi members that sat camped out in the parking lot and in front of the building's door.

Georgia knocked softly, and the music stopped suddenly. "Jude, it's Georgia. Can I come in?" After a few silent seconds passed and she began to think that she wasn't going to open the door, the lock clicked and the door swung open to reveal Jude's calm face.  
"Come on in," she said, turning around and heading back towards her guitar. She took a seat in one of the wheeled chairs and started strumming again, nodding towards the empty chair next to her. Georgia closed the door behind her and sat down, watching Jude extract a haunting melody from the taut strings.

"So do you want to tell me what's going on?" Georgia asked, looking her straight in the eye. Jude sighed, halting the dance of her fingers on the guitar.

She sighed. "It's nothing. It was all a mistake, it won't happen again, and I'm fine."

"I want you to try that again, only this time with the truth," Georgia replied firmly. Jude looked away briefly, over the soundboard and into the recording room. She debated internally whether or not the truth would help the situation, but when she looked back into Georgia's eyes she realized that she was asking as a confidant, and not her boss. Suddenly the entire story came out in a flood, starting from the day she met Tommy and ending in the explosive argument in the lobby that ocurred half an hour ago. She found herself explaining the feelings that had taken her over while the two had been practicing her first song out on the docks, the embarrassment she felt after kissing Tom in her dressing room at the Vinyl Palace, even the surprise and excitement of their kiss on her sixteenth birthday. She choked on her words then, but the wetness shiningin her eyes didn't spill over.

"He took it back, Georgia. He said that if anyone found out he'd lose his job, and so he took it all back. We agreed that it would be best to forget the whole thing," she whispered. "It's not going to happen again; it was a mistake, it meant nothing, and that's the end of it." Georgia sighed, leaning back in her chair and rubbing her eyes tiredly. She'd been listening attentively through the entire story, and she started to realize that Jude and Tommy's feelings for each other had been a little more obvious than anyone realized. She started to recall all of the times she had seen them shooting looks at each other in the studio, or playfully joking with each other. The little touches or gestures they'd exchanged should have clued her in months ago, and she almost kicked herself for not seeing it sooner.

"Jude...after tonight I'll give you day or two to get some rest, ok? We can't have what's going on here affect your music, and it's obvious that you need a little break," Georgia offered, smiling when the corners of Jude's mouth briefly quirked up into a grin.

"Maybe I should blow up at people more often, if I get vacations," Jude replied wryly. Georgia laughed lightly, standing and brushing herself off.

"Nice try, but I don't think so. Don't forget about Under the Mic; We've got to get you ready, so you should probably head over to wardrobe." She turned to leave, her hand reaching for the doorhandle before Jude spoke up again.

"Georgia? Thank you," she whispered. Her grin faded, and suddenly Georgia could see the exhaustion saturating her features.

"No problem, Jude. No problem at all." 


	7. Chapter 6

**I am BEYOND ecstatic right now, because in addition to a writing streak for _this_ story, I've suddenly been slapped upside the head with ideas for two other ones...we'll see if I can wait before posting those; I doubt it! ;O) Thanks for all of the reviews, guys. I smile at each one, and I send love out to you all.**

* * *

Jude twitched uncomfortably in her seat, EJ's wardrobe pick for tonight's appearance poking her in the sides. EJ had decided that in order to counter the "Jude's too young" publicity, they should vamp her up a little for her interview and performance on Under the Mic. A black corset was cinched over her blue wifebeater tank, her hair was lightly curled, and her gray eyes were lined with smoky kohl. Jude had drawn the line at a skirt and heels, however, and had coaxed EJ into letting Jude wear her jeans and boots.

A knock pounded against her dressing room door, followed by the stage manager's call of "five minutes to stage, Ms. Harrison!" She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, mentally preparing herself for whatever might be thrown at her during this interview. _Here goes nothing..._

.o.o.o.o.o.

The first half of the questions aimed at Jude went very smoothly; most of them were concerned with her music and experience as an Instant Star. Despite her initial discomfort and nervousness she found herself answering the questions with ease, even smiling and laughing at a few of the emcee's jokes. She even cracked a joke herself when he asked about Shay, winking at Georgia as the audience roared with laughter. However, like most things in Jude's life at the moment, it all began to go downhill.

Tommy, who hadn't been present for most of the interview, crept out from backstage and attempted to slip into a seat next to Georgia and EJ unnoticed; the audience definitely noticed, and whispered conversations rose up among them. In addition to that, Jude could see her parents out of the corner of her eye on the other side of the stage. He blood boiled at the sight of Stuart's arm around her mother's shoulders, and her good mood evaporated in an instant.

She inwardly prayed that the inevitable question wouldn't be asked, the one that everyone had probably been waiting to find the answer to ever since that damned tabloid came out. _Please, please, please, I can't handle this right now..._

"In a moment, Jude will be performing her new hit single, 'Your Eyes'."

_Yes! Yes! Home free!_

"...but first, inquiring minds want to know: what is it like to kiss Little Tommy Q? Are we going to be seeing more of it in the future?"

_Damnit_.

Seconds ticked by, but it felt like forever in Jude's mind. What the hell was she **supposed** to say? Thatkissing Tommy had felt like fire, likeher head was spinning, like everythingin the worldhad been right? That even the thought of that kiss sent her into a fever again?A hundred pairs of eyes were trained on her, waiting for her answer...her parents, off to one side, were shocked. _Apparently they didn't see the tabloids this morning_, Jude thought. She could see Tommy out of the corner of her other eye, sitting bolt upright in his chair and waiting for her answer with eyes closed. If she didn't know for sure that he wasn't a religious man, she would have sworn that he was praying. _Praying's not going to help you this time, Quincy._

"You **definitely** won't be seeing any more of that. It was a one-time thing only, sorry to disappoint," Jude finally replied with a touch of sarcasm. Her smile was tight, and it didn't reach her eyes at all.

The audience let out a chorus of "awwws", and she had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. She didn't dare look at Tommy; she told herself that she didn't really care to see how he felt about the whole thing. He'd made his feelings clear on the night of her sixteenth birthday.

"Alright folks, here's Jude with her single 'Your Eyes'!" The emcee crooned, stepping to the side to allow Jude to take her place onstage. Someone handed her a guitar, and she coughed a little before leaning into the mike.

"Actually, I'll be singing a new song tonight, called 'Skin'."


	8. Chapter 7

**Ahhh...I love the feeling you get right after you post a chapter. There's no greater high (there probably is, but hey...bear with me). I'd just like to let you all know that I'm going to be posting another fic called "Hide and Seek" (it seems like I have a thing for Imogen Heap songs...tehe). I was going to wait until the completion of this story, but it's kind of taken over my mind. It should be interesting, I can tell you that...but keep an eye out for it! Love you guys!

* * *

**  
_I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise_

The harsh, raw sound of the acoustic guitar resonated throughout the small room, and not a single word escaped anyone's lips as Jude poured her soul into the song. Each line was filled with purpose, every word filled with a dark pain that normally wasn't associated with artists so young. The audience members were taken aback at first, but soon every eye was riveted to Jude, every ear allowing her hurt and anguish to seep in.

_Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all_

Tommy was rooted to his spot; every thought had escaped his mind the minute that Jude had opened her mouth to sing, and each word stung him deeply. He'd been a little more hurt than he thought he would be at Jude's answer to the emcee's question, and he was having a hard time figuring out _why_.

_Falling apart and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime? Am I overreacting?_

_Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie_

If what he'd done on her sixteenth birthday had caused all of this angst that she was feeling, then he'd take it back in a second. He thought that she would understand that both of their careers were at stake, and that he was only doing what he thought was best...but after today's explosive argument at G-Major and hearing the venom in her voice when she spoke to him, he definitely understood that it wasn't the case.

_So what you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
Never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been_

Jude's long bangs had kept her eyes hidden from the audience for most of the song, but when she looked up from her guitar they were in plain sight for all to see. Tommy couldn't help but suck in a sharp breath when he saw the pain reflected in her soft hazel orbs and the wetness that had appeared there. Jude had always been pretty good at masking her emotions when it came to the everyday things, but the minute that she picked up a guitar and began to sing, her heart was on display to everyone.

_Braids have been untied  
As ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
My tears you'll taste_

_Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream, or is this my lesson?_

Jude turned to look at him then, and all of that afternoon's anger seemed to have dissipated completely. In its place was an exhausted sadness, a hopelessness that struck a chord deep within his soul. She only connected eyes with him for a second, but in Tommy's mind it seemed to stretch on forever. He was wrapped in her grief, and amidst this personal hell one thing kept echoing in his mind: _what have I done?_

_Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie_

Georgia glanced over at Tom, seeing the tension in his posture and the faraway look in his blue eyes. Something told her that the damage he and Jude had caused each other was far more than she could repair with a pep talk, and it would take time and a hell of a lot of effort on both their parts to mend what had been broken.

_I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be okay  
I don't believe how you've thrown me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine_

Tommy's heart broke when he heard Jude's voice quiver, and he was determined to fix what he'd done to put her through this much pain, no matter what it took.

_Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie_

_Oh, my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie_

The silence in the room was deafening, nobody knowing whether to break the tense mood that had taken over the studio and seeped into everyone's consciousness. A clumsy applause was started, and Jude whispered a quick thank you to the audience before setting down the guitar and making a hurried exit.

Tommy watched her go, his ears deaf to the sounds of clapping and the upbeat chatter of the emcee and filled with the erratic pounding of his own heart.


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks for staying with me, guys. We're about halfway through this story now, and I just have to say that I've never had this much support before! I love that you guys are enjoying the story, and every time I get a new review in my email, I get fuel for another chapter. I've decided to wait on "Hide and Seek" until this baby's over, but let me tell you...it's gonna be SWEET. Love and hugs to you all!

* * *

**

Jude sat in front of the vanity in her dressing room, tears streaming down her cheeks. She'd had no idea that 'Skin' would have that much of an effect on her when she'd wrote it that afternoon; as usual, she had just set pen to paper and let the thoughts and feelings flow out of her head. The lies that Shay, Tommy, and her father had told her had been swirling nonstop through her head and she'd had to let them out before she did something she regretted.

Someone pounded on her dressing room door, and she barely restrained herself from hurling something at the door. "Come in," she rasped, half-heartedly attempting to wipe the running mascara and eyeshadow from her face. The door swung open and in marched her parents, tabloids in hand.

"What is this, Jude?" Victoria asked her, setting them down in front of her. Jude sighed and shoved it away, burying her head in her hands.

"It was a spur of the moment mistake mom, it's not going to happen again."

"Did he force himself on you? Should we call the cops?" Victoria asked, more worried than angry. Stuart let out a snort from the back of the room, and Jude's blood began to boil again.

"Forget the cops, I'll handle him myself! I'll strangle him if he even **thinks** about putting his hands on Jude again," Stuart growled. Jude let out a sardonic laugh, whirling around in her seat to face him.

"So NOW you're worried about me, Dad? That's funny, considering how selfish you've been lately!" she spat, her voice rising. Stuart fell silent, looking away, and Victoria stared at Jude with wide, surprised eyes.

"Jude! How can you talk to your father that way?"

Jude looked straight into Stuart's eyes, letting more tears fall unchecked from her own. "He's not my father."

Victoria looked back and forth between the two, confused and a little scared. "Will someone tell me what's going on here, please?" Jude glared at her father as he struggled for the words to say, and rose from her seat and walked to the door.

"Tell her, Dad. You owe her that much," she said quietly, her voice breaking. She turned the knob and left, shutting it behind her and leaning against it as she took a deep breath to steady herself. She counted to three, eyes closed, and then turned and walked towards the building's exit. Whatever happened in that dressing room was between her mother and father, and there wasn't anything she could do to help.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Tommy stood outside in the cold, smoking his third cigarette in one sitting. His fingers shook slightly, much to his chagrin, but he couldn't deny how hard Jude's song had hit him. It was like he had finally been granted entry to her soul, and he wasn't sure he could handle what he saw. She was a hell of a lot more mature than he had thought she was, for starters; her sixteen-year-old exterior hid the world-weary woman inside.

He cursed as the embers of the cigarette burned his fingers, and he dropped the butt to the ground and stubbed it out under his toe. The night was cold, and despite the sliver of moon present in the navy blue sky it was dark.

The door suddenly swung open to his right, but he was too tired to turn and see who it was. Hopefully it was another one of the stage hands leaving for the night, and they'd soon disappear and leave him alone with his thoughts again. The footsteps beat a slow and steady rythm against the metal staircase, and Tommy could feel the newcomer take a place beside him at the railing. He glanced to his side briefly, doing a double-take when he saw who it was.

Jude sighed, looking up at the sky and bringing her forearms to a rest on the metal bars. This night was proving to be more exhausting than anything else; the emotional rollercoaster she'd been riding all week had finally come to a stop, leaving her drained of anger and filled with a heavy sadness. She didn't look at Tom, but she could feel him stealing furtive glances in her direction. The stars continued to sparkle overhead, and it was then that Jude decided to break the silence between them.

"My dad is cheating on my mother," she whispered. "I found out earlier today when I walked in on him and the other woman. She's our travel agent." Tommy just looked at her, not sure what to say or whether there _was _anything to say. She continued, still looking up at the sky. "It just made me think about how a lot of things in my life right now aren't what they seem. My parent's marriage, my best friends, my career...you. It seems like I'm the only one who can see what's going on beneath all of the lies and fake smiles."

Tom breathed in deeply, releasing the cold air in a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, Jude. I never meant to hurt you, but-"

"I know, Tom. It's probably the best thing for both of our careers, blah blah blah. Have you ever thought that maybe that's not the only thing that's important? Unless, of course, it's not that important to you, in which case-"

"Jude!" Tom interrupted sharply. She looked at him for the first time since joining him in the cold, and he met her gaze head-on. "I don't understand how this happened or why, of all people, it happened with you. I don't understand my feelings for you, but they're there, ok? Is that what you want me to say?" It was Jude's turn to flinch, but he cut her off again before she could start to talk. "I know you don't get this, but your career is everything right now. You're the real thing, girl, but a lot of people don't know it yet. I don't want to be the one to ruin this for you before it all starts."

Jude remained silent for a few seconds, and then pushed back from the railing. "Tomorrow, I'm going to talk to Georgia and get switched to a new producer." Tom opened his mouth to protest, but she raised a hand to silence him. "I'm not like you, Tommy! I can't just turn this off, and if I'm going to be able to finish this album at all I need to get away from you. I can't _breathe _when you're in the studio with me, and I can't concentrate on anything else because all that's in my head is **you**. We make good music together, Tom."

"That's all you, girl. I'm just the producer," he responded. Jude shook her head.

"It's not just me, Tommy: it's _us_. If you can't see that, then we definitely can't do work together anymore." she whispered, turning around and leaving. He watched her walk into the night, something inside of him aching at the sight of her back turned to him.

* * *

Click that little review button, would you please? ;) 


	10. Chapter 9

Tom watched her go, hands shaking slightly again. He just couldn't understand how she had this effect on him, and it was confusing as hell. Tom Quincy had been through his fair share of women before, and none of them had gotten to him quite like the fiery Jude Harrison. He reached for yet another cigarette, fingers fumbling through his pockets before he caught hold of the half-empty pack. He slipped it between his lips, reaching for the lighter in his back pocket, when the back door opened yet again. 

"Those'll kill you, you know," Stuart said, voice shaking as he joined Tom by the railing. He raked a hand through his short brown hair and let out a heavy, wavering sigh.

Tommy laughed darkly, lighting the tip and inhaling deeply. "There are plenty of other things that are killing me right now; Smoking isn't going to do much more damage."

"I see you've finally been exposed to the Harrison women's effect on men," Stuart said lightly, and Tom almost choked. He'd forgotten all about Jude's parents when that tabloid had come out, and he was now certain that Stuart had come out here to kill him. He glanced around and noticed that they were the only two out there, and then swallowed hard. "Relax, Tom," Stuart said, glancing up at the same stars Jude had been watching not a minute before.

"Are you telling me that you don't want to kill me for...for..." Tommy started, not sure whether or not to finish the sentence. _Maybe he doesn't know yet..._

"I'm not saying that I approve of whatever you and my daughter may be...involved in, but I understand."

Tommy looked over at him, suprised. "How could you possibly understand?"

Stuart sighed, drawing his coat closer around him and keeping an eye trained on the sky. "When I was around your age...maybe a little older, I met this girl: Adrienne. She was amazing; intelligent, beautiful, compassionate. She was everything that I wanted in a woman, but she was six years my junior. I couldn't stay away from her, and pretty soon she started to feel the same way about me. I was leaving for university at the end of the summer, and all of a sudden I realized that I was practically in love with someone so much younger than me. I broke the entire thing off before it could really start, and...well, I started dating her sister. I don't think that I really liked her so much as I wanted an excuse to stay near Adrienne, but it was probably the stupidest thing I could have done; she refused to talk to me. I had been with Adrienne's sister for about four years, and then one day...Adrienne finally talked to me again. She told me that she was getting married and moving to the States with her husband. I never saw her again."

Tom stared at the end of his cigarette thoughtfully, watching the ember smolder and burn. "What about her sister?"

Stuart remained silent for a moment, wrapped up in his own thoughts. When he spoke again, his voice had dropped to barely above a whisper. "I married her. I knew that Adrienne was gone and that there wasn't a reason to stay with her, but...I couldn't let go. She was all I had left of her." Tom coughed, surprised.

"Jude's mom?"

Stuart sighed. "Yeah. I guess I've finally reaped what I've sowed; she's divorcing me. I cheated on her with our travel agent."

Tom nodded. "Jude told me."

"I'm not saying that I agree with your dating Jude," Stuart began, standing up and straightening his jacket. "I just...I don't want to see someone else make the same mistakes that I did." He turned and reached for the door, opening it and slipping inside. "By the way...Jude hates smokers."

The door shut with a click, and Tom took one last drag off of his cigarette before crushing it beneath his toe. He thought for a second, and then pulled the pack out of his pocket and tossed it out. If he was going to get back on Jude's good side, he needed every little bit of help he could get.

* * *

**Maybe it's just me, but I think that Stuart and Tom are a little bit alike. I just wanted to play that connection up a bit...and in my own little brain, this gives Stuart a reason for cheating on Victoria. Maybe Yvette looks a little bit like Adrienne, eh? Thanks for reading, guys!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I've got to say...I never expected to get this many reviews on a fanfiction that _I_ wrote; you guys are amazing! Your support has kept this story going, in addition to fueling the other ideas spinning through my head. Only a few more chapters left!  
Love love love and hugs!**

* * *

During the next two days, things began to slow down at G-Major. No fights, tearful episodes, or drama of any type occured; for once, everything was just fine. 

Before Jude had left on vacation Georgia listened silently to her request for a new producer, a little shocked at her abrupt decision. Jude never seemed like the type to just give up, but because she stated that her music was in danger Georgia really had no say in the matter. She filled out the paperwork and made a few phone calls, and soon enough Jude's new producer was on a plane to Toronto.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Jude sat in Studio C, strumming her guitar and humming a few bars of the melody she was composing. Tommy sat behind the glass window seperating them; his mind had been going a mile a minute since his talk with Stuart, and it had only speeded up with Jude's return to G-Major after her brief vacation.

Things had become cordial between the two, and they'd settled into a safe, minimally awkward routine: they greeted each other in the morning, went over Jude's new song lyrics or melodies, and avoided any subjects that would tip the precarious balance they were maintaining. In addition to their kiss and the explosive lobby fight, their talk after Under the Mic and the impending arrival of Jude's new producer were added to the "do not talk about" list. So far, so good; it had been a little over two weeks since Jude had requested a new producer, and she and Tommy had kept up a genial (if forced) air between the two.

Georgia knocked lightly and then pushed through the door into the studio, holding it open for the man accompanying her.

"Tom, this is Marcus Calderon, Jude's new producer. Marcus, this is Tom Quincy."

Marcus immediately offered his hand to Tom, who eyed him for a minute before taking it firmly in his own and shaking it. "It's great to meet you, Mr. Quincy. I really admire you work," Marcus said with a smile. Tom shot back a thorougly fake smile in return, sitting back down immediately and turning back towards Jude.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too."

"Jude's working on one of her newest songs right now, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you popped in and introduced yourself," Georgia offered, gesturing to the door seperating the studio and the producer's area. Marcus nodded at her and opened it, closing it behind him with a soft click.

.o.o.o.o.o.

"I'm the smoke from your fire...I'm that guy you can trust..." Jude crooned softly, strumming her guitar to a slow and steady rythm. She looked up as the studio door opened quietly, expecting for Tom or Georgia to step through. Instead, a tall and handsome hispanic man looked back at her, his brown eyes crinkling at the corners with a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt, Ms. Harrison...I'm Marcus Calderon, your new producer," he said, his hands in his jeans pockets. Jude looked at him for a minute, taking in his muscular build and caramel skin. He couldn't have been older than 28, but his age belied the world-weary look in his eyes that Jude immediately connected with.

She snapped out of her daze, standing up and setting down her guitar. "Call me Jude...and don't worry about interrupting, I wasn't really into it anyway. So you're the new guy, huh?" she said, offering a hand. Marcus smiled before offering his, and they shared a firm and friendly handshake.

"Yeah...Just between you and me, I'm waiting for the hazing rituals to start!" he said with a laugh, and Jude chuckled a little as well.

"I will neither confirm or deny that there are plans to 'welcome' you to G-Major in the works..." she said with a wry grin. Marcus laughed again, and Jude smiled even wider.

_I could get used to this..._

.o.o.o.o.o.

Tommy frowned deeply, watching Jude and Marcus laugh and joke with each other. He missed that intimate friendship that they'd had before he'd shot it to hell; the joking, the laughing, the hugs. His chest tightened painfully as he realized that he wouldn't have that with her anymore.

"I'm not sure I like this guy, Georgia. I mean, how do we know that we can trust him?"

Georgia held in a laugh, not missing the not-so-subtle touch of jealousy in Tommy's voice. "He's fine, Tom. He's from Columbia records in the states; he's one of the best in the business. Jude's in good hands."

Tom refrained from growling at Georgia's word choice, his patented bad-boy scowl deepening with every passing second. He didn't like this new arrangement, not at all.


	12. Chapter 11

**There's nothing to be said that I haven't said before...I love you guys, your reviews make me smile every time I read one, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

**

As the weeks flew by, Tom and Jude saw each other less and less. Jude was getting along with Marcus better than anyone had thought; the two were practically inseperable at G-Major, in _and_ out of the studio. It turned out that Marcus was indeed one of the best producers in the business, and his discerning ear helped Jude through the lyrical writing block that had followed 'Skin'.

In addition to his musical prowess, Jude found herself growing attached to his friendly personality as well. With Jamie missing in action ever since he and Kat had decided to start dating, Jude had needed a shoulder to cry on and someone to talk to; Marcus had become that new person for her, although she didn't feel comfortable enough to tell him about her past with Tom. That was something that she was trying to bury, however futile it seemed to be.

Tommy, busy with the new artist he was assigned to, hadn't seen much of Jude since being her producer. Whenever he _did _see her she was with Marcus, and it took all of his strength not to march over and rip the guy limb from limb. Marcus hadn't actually done anything, per se, but the fact that he had practically replaced Tom in Jude's life was a good enough reason for the hostile glares sent in his direction.

He'd finally given up fighting the feelings that rose up in him every time he caught a glance of her fiery red locks or heard the sound of her voice. He felt something for her, that's for sure; what it was exactly, he didn't quite want to admit. Those feelings had been flaring up higher and higher each and every time he spotted her with Marcus, and it took all of his strength to refrain from reaching out, crushing her to his lips, and claiming her for his own. Tom Quincy **never** lost a fight, and he'd be damned if he lost this one to some hotshot American producer.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Jude skipped out to the mini-kitchen at G-Major, humming a Ramones tune under her breath. Her stomach had been emitting monster growls ever since she'd skipped breakfast that morning, and Marcus had only consented to let her go when the noise had interfered with her recording. She poked her head in the pantry, ruffling through the contents and poking at an ancient bag of chips. When that didn't look to be promising she moved to the refrigerator, although she quickly changed her mind upon seeing the moldy sandwich and stale pizza that it contained.

"I wouldn't eat anything in there if I were you," said a voice from behind her. Tommy stood leaning in the doorway, a wry smile gracing his lips. "Kwest has already gone through and taken anything worth eating."

Jude pouted. "Arghh, I'm so HUNGRY!" she whined, slamming the refrigerator door. She'd long ago decided to move on from the barely civil attitude she'd kept up around Tom to something with a more friendly tone, although she rarely got the chance to talk to him at all.

"Let me take you out," Tommy offered, attempting to remain casual. The thought of having her to himself for more than the two minutes he usually got while passing her in the lobby was more than a little appealing. "To lunch, I mean." _Please say yes, please..._

She quirked an eyebrow, folding her arms across her chest. _Get those thoughts out of your head, Jude; it's not a date, it's just lunch_, she thought to herself, and she felt a sharp pang as she was reminded of what had happened between them. Did she really want the drama? "I don't know Tom, I really need to get back to work, and-" her stomach chose to interrupt loudly, and Tommy's eyebrow quirked up.

"It's on me. It definitely sounds like you could use it," he half-pleaded. Jude grinned.

"Hey, you had me at 'free lunch'! I'll go get my jacket and tell Marcus."

She turned on one heel and bounced out, and Tom briefly entertained the idea of doing a victory dance at the thought of stealing her away from Marcus. He shook his head and sighed, slipping a hand into his pocket and searching for his car keys.

_Snap out of it, Quincy; you're acting like a lovesick teenager._


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay, so I totally drew inspiration from every awkward date I've ever had...oy. It was truly fun reliving those, let me tell you. There's still more fun to come, but for now...enjoy!**

* * *

As far as afternoons go, everything was perfect: the sky was clear, the sun was shining merrily, and a gentle breeze whistled through the leaves on the trees. The streets of Toronto seemed to be full of pedestrians enjoying the last few days of summer before the fall chill, and the air was light and cheerful...that is, except for the air around Tom and Jude. 

They both sat at a patio table, Tom wearing his trademark shades to hide the emotions swirling in his eyes and Jude fiddling with the silverware in an attempt to distract herself from her taut nerves. The first few minutes were endured in an awkward silence, both of them struggling to find a relatively neutral topic to start with.

"Can I get you a beverage to start with?" crooned the waiter. Jude looked up and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off before she could start when Tom did it for her.

"Can we have one decaf latte and one half-sprite half-lemonade with no ice?"

"Sure thing, I'll be right back with your drinks."

Jude looked at Tom disbelievingly, until he started to shift uncomfortably. "What's the problem, Harrison?"

"I can't believe you remembered my order, is all. It's been a while since we've done this," she said. Her own _sister _never remembered her favorite drink; the fact that Tommy of all people did was slightly surprising.

"Yeah," he agreed, peering at her through his glasses. _Thank God for whoever invented shades_..."It's been a little **too** long, if you ask me."

Jude sighed, mentally tearing out her hair. She was never going to survive this lunch if she kept interpreting his words the wrong way; he'd already said that they couldn't be together, so why couldn't she stop rose-tinting his words?

Tom waited for a reaction from her, but he couldn't tell whether or not she'd heard him right. _Maybe I should try something a little more obvious?_

"So...how's your new artist?" Jude blurted, starting to tear her napkin at the corners. She needed something, anything to distract her from her feelings; this lunch had barely started and it was already turning out to be harder than she'd thought.

"She's alright; a little rough around the edges, but she'll get better. We're not as close as you and I were," he replied, watching her shred her napkin to pieces. _Is she that anxious to get out of here?_ "How's Marcus?" he asked as casually as he could, barely succeeding at masking the venom he felt towards the man.

"Marcus is great!" she perked up, seizing on the opportunity to show Tom that she was alright without him. _If he can move on, I can too..._"He's got a lot of different ideas, and it's kind of fun changing my old sound."

Tom winced a little. _Her "old" sound? Our sound?_ "That's...great. How's the album coming along?"

"Pretty good so far...at the rate we're going it'll be done before the end of October."

The conversation came to a halt, the silence hanging heavy in the air. Laughter rang out somewhere else in the restaurant, and the pair was made quite aware of the awkward dance they were in.Both were secretly relieved when the waiter returned with their drinks, ordering their lunches and attempting to squash the voices in their heads until the waiter rushed off again and left them to themselves.

They both fiddled with their drinks, Jude poking her ice chips with a straw while Tommy stirred his coffee. She could swear that he was brushing his foot against hers, but she passed it off as her imagination overreacting again. This is going to be the longest lunch in history...

.o.o.o.o.o.

They ate in relative silence, every now and then making an attempt at small talk.

Jude glanced at Tommy over her pasta, taking a few seconds to study his face as he bent over his plate. How was it possible that she still felt so strongly about him, even after the disaster that had occurred earlier that year? It seemed like she was back where she started; every time she took a step in what she thought was the right direction, she looked around and it turned out that she'd actually taken three steps back. She turned her eyes back to her own plate, keeping her emotionless mask firmly in place. At least she could pretend that she had moved on, right?

Tom looked over at Jude, watching her twirl her spaghetti with a fork and stare into her dish. She'd been distant throughout the whole meal, and he hadn't made any progress in finding out how she felt about...this. Them. All he needed was a sign, some sort of signal that she still cared, and then the courage he was slowly building might push him into action. So far, all he could see was the wall she'd put up between them. Was she over him? He hated to think that it was true, but every time he saw her with Marcus..._no, damnit. I'm not giving up_, he thought firmly.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Jude almost kissed the ground as she walked into G-Major. She'd made it through the entire lunch without a single "I miss you" or declaration of love, albeit just barely.

"Thanks for the lunch, Tom. I would have still been starving to death if it weren't for you," she joked, lightening the mood. Now that they were back in familiar territory, things were feeling a little easier to handle.

Tom smiled, pocketing his sunglasses. "It was my pleasure; I had a lot of fun. I...I missed you, Jude." He threw it out there as a last-ditch effort to gauge her emotions, to see how she reacted. Either she'd been practicing poker or she was just plain over him, because after an hour or so of being no more than three feet away from her he didn't have a single clue.

"I miss you too, Tom," Jude replied softly, looking into his eyes for the first time since they'd left the studio. She'd missed those icy blue depths, and before she could get too lost in them she gave herself a firm mental shake. _God, I'm pathetic_. "I mean...my music hasn't been the same without your 'magic' ears," she joked. _So freaking pathetic_.

They smiled awkwardly and parted, each stealing a look at each other's back while the other was turned around.

Marc watched the scene unnoticed, hidden behind one of the studio doors and peering through the tiny glass window with curious eyes. _This is going to be good..._he thought with a grin.

* * *

**Can Jude convince Tommy that she's over him? Can Tommy convince Jude that he's ready to admit to his feelings? Mixed signals, anyone? And what the hell is Marcus up to? Find out in the next chapter...'til then, review! ;)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay, so let me startoff by saying you guys ROCK. I had to work 9-5pm today, and before I left for work I read each and every one of the reviews you left for the last two chapters...it's the first time I've smiled that early in the morning:) Anyway...I also wanted to clear up the time frame here. At this point it's been about a year since Jude won the contest, three or four months since 'Skin', and about three weeks since Jude and Tommy's awkward date. We're nearing the end of the year (and the story, coincidentally...tehe), basically.  
I wrote this chapter at work today, so forgive the brevity...but enjoy & review:)**

* * *

"Jude Harrison, I'd like to present your first completed album!" Marcus announced, brandishing the shiny silver CD. 

Jude smiled wider than she thought possible. "Oh my god. Oh my god!" she reached for it, pouting when Marcus snatched it away before her fingers could graze it. "Hey!"

He grinned at her and then sprinted into the lobby with Jude running right behind him.

"Hand it over, Calderon!" she whined, jumping at his raised arm.

"What do I get if I do?" he asked coyly, holding it even higher.

"A cookie? I dunno, just give it!"

Marcus turned to run off again, grunting in surprise when he felt Jude leap on his back and grab the CD from his outstretched arm with a triumphant laugh.

"Ahem."

Tommy stood in the doorway of Studio A, arms crossed. There was a hard gleam in his eyes, and his mouth was turned down in a particularly deep frown. Jude blushed with embarrassment, climbing down from Marcus' back and heading towards Georgia's office. Marcus grinned, patting Tom on the shoulder and chuckling when he shoved his hand away.

"Relax, Quincy. We were just messing around."

"Try not to...'mess around' in the lobby, ok hotshot?" he spat back, pushing past him and heading to the mini-kitchen; looking at Marcus' smiling face was a little more than he could bear right then.

.o.o.o.o.o.

"Georgia's sending out the order for the album covers right now, so all you have to do is start planning for your release party," Marcus said, tossing Jude a water bottle.

"I can't believe I finished a whole album...it seems like I just won the contest last week."

Marcus chuckled. "If last week happened about a year ago, sure." His face grew serious suddenly, and he leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh. "Jude...I know that I didn't come in to G-Major until about halfway through, but I just want you to know that I really enjoy our time together. I've never had an artist as intelligent, mature, and humble as you've been, and it just knocks me over." Jude blushed furiously, whispering "thanks" and sipping her water.

Marcus bent down under the soundboard and grabbed another water bottle. On his way back up a necklace hanging out of the collar of his button-down shirt snagged on the corner and snapped. The chain slid off his neck to the floor along with the ring that was attached to it, which rolled and came to a stop against Jude's sneaker. She snatched it up quickly, squinting at the gold band and holding it up to the light. Marcus grabbed it from her and slipped it into his pocket.

"Oooh, what was _that_?" Jude cooed as a mischievous grin spread across her face. "A mysterious girlfriend, perhaps? A present from one of your many lovers?" Marcus blushed slightly and stared into his water, saying nothing. "Oh my god, are you _married_?" she gasped.

"Kind of," he mumbled.

"Kind of? Either you are or you aren't, you can't be-"

He sighed deeply, running a hand down his face. "My partner gave it to me."

Jude paused. "Partner? You mean..."

Marcus nodded. "Jude, I'm gay."


	15. Chapter 14

**Wow, you guys. I mean...wow. I _never_ imagined that I'd get 100 reviews, and it almost brought tears (of joy!) to my eyes...there's no better inspiration than the support of your endeavors. You guys are the best! I'm glad that you liked the cliffhanger in the last chapter. Teehee...I couldn't help myself. It makes things a little more interesting though, no? Plus, now you can find out what Marcus has been up to...bon apetit, mon chers!

* * *

**

"So you're...gay," Jude repeated slowly. The shock must have been evident on her face, because Marcus started to look a little nervous.

"Yeah," he replied, fidgeting with the ring in his pocket.

"Wow. Not that there's anything wrong with it," she hastily explained. "Just...wow. I didn't see that coming."

Marcus nodded with a small smile. "People usually don't. My parents didn't notice it until it was literally right in front of their faces."

"Were they supportive? I don't mean to be nosy or anything," Jude asked.

He shook his head sadly, sighing. "I haven't seen my parents in about seven years. We lived next door to this huge family, and I was friends with most of the children. I was always over there, and because I was practically a teenager they assumed that I had fallen in love with the one of the daughters in the family. When they found out that it was really the son I was in love with...they stopped talking to me. I moved out shortly after that, and got a shitty entry-level job at Columbia studios. Now...here I am, I guess."

"Oh my god. No wonder you keep it a secret," Jude said quietly.

"It ended up better for me anyway. I have this amazing job doing something that I love...and the boy that I fell in love with left his family to be with me. Now that we're practically married, I couldn't be happier."

"It must be amazing to have someone who loves you that much," she sighed, a faraway look in her eyes as she sipped from her water bottle.

Marcus snorted. "What about Quincy?" He grinned, chuckling when Jude choked on her water.

"Tommy? I think you've got the wrong person, Marcus," she coughed.

"No, I'm pretty sure I've got the right guy. Gorgeous smile, about as tall as myself with a serious hair gel obsession, deep icy blue eyes that are always staring at YOU," he laughed. "Don't deny it either, I've been watching the two of you. The looks that you give each other when you think nobody's watching are hot enough to melt plastic. It's like watching a modern day Romeo and Jude-iet!"

The awkward lunch date from hell and Tommy's unusual behavior surfaced in her mind, but she shook her head.

"Even if he DOES _like_ me," she began, pointedly leaving out the 'L' word, "there's no way that it could work. He and I are seven years apart." The words sounded foreign in her mouth, and she almost regretted saying it the minute they left her lips.

Marcus blinked at her. "I don't know how you've hypnotized yourself into believing that, sweetheart, but it's complete and total bullshit and you know it." Jude sighed and opened her mouth to protest weakly, but he cut her off before she could start. "Look...I know a thing or two about forbidden love, and I know that if you really have feelings for him...it's worth the risk."

Jude mulled over his words, letting the thoughts she'd been restraining for months resurface in her mind. Could it be true? Would it really work? Georgia hadn't seemed to have a problem with it when she had found out; she had actually seemed a little disappointed when Jude had told her that it wasn't going to happen. Neither of her parents had said anything about it after that night in her dressing room, and her fans definitely supported she and Tommy's relationship 100 percent. What was stopping them from having a relationship, besides themselves?

"You're right," she sighed. Marcus clapped joyfully, but she interrupted before he could begin a victory dance. "Don't let it go to your head, Calderon. If he likes me like you say he does, how do I...I mean, how could I..."

"You mean, how can you get rid of all this 'star-crossed lovers' crap and get to the lovins?" Marcus interjected, a wry smile plastered on his face and a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "You just leave that up to little ol' me, Jude. I'll take care of _everything..._"


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello, friends and neighbors! Sorry about the delayed update; there's been a lot going on around here. I'm so glad that Marcus is getting so much good feedback! It's not very often that an OC character turns out to be likeable, and I'm glad I could accomplish that. Hee hee. SO! On with the story!**

* * *

During the next week or so, G-Major was buzzing with activity. The upcoming album release party was foremost on everyone's minds; EJ was consumed with decoration ideas, obsessed with the color schemes and whether or not to use streamers. Georgia went over the finances, checking and re-checking numbers until she was satisfied with the end results. Everyone else was preoccupied with making sure every detail of Jude's CD was correct...everyone else except for Marcus, who was setting his plans into motion.

.o.o.o.o.o.

"So remind me again...why do I need THREE people to shop with me for this stupid dress?" Jude groused, browsing the racks sullenly. The owner of the boutique, a short balding man with an excessively large nose, sniffed loudly as if offended. Jude just rolled her eyes, walking over to a plush chair and flopping down.

EJ frowned and opened her mouth, but Marcus hurriedly cut her off before she could answer. "Because, my darling...you need to look extra special. It's your night! A celebration of your achievements!"

"You never get dressed up, Jude. It would be nice to see you in something vaguely feminine every once in a while," Sadie added with an arch of her expertly tweezed brow. Marcus asked her to tag along on this shopping adventure when he picked up Jude, figuring that he needed all the help he could get in order to squeeze the rebellious rocker into a couture gown.

Jude sighed heavily, and Marcus edged over towards her while EJ and Sadie continued browsing the racks. "Besides, Ms. Harrison...this is part one of The Big Plan. I suggest you get your cute little butt into gear if you want this to work!" he whispered. She perked up at that, running over to the nearest rack and thumbing through the selections with a renewed zest.

"Thatta girl!"

.o.o.o.o.o.

Jude poked her head out from behind the dressing room curtain, a grimace marring her otherwise pretty features.

"Do I really have to show you guys _every _one of these dresses?"

"Yes!" EJ said, snapping her gum. Sadie nodded as well, and Marcus just cleared his throat slightly. Jude sighed, pulling the curtain back to reveal the first dress.

The crimson halter-necked gown hugged every curve of her body like air, ending just below her knees in a pencil skirt. The back was made up of a complicated web of straps, most of which Jude had gotten tangled up in.

"Okay...first of all, I can't breathe. Second of all, I feel like I'm caught in a fishing net or something," Jude breathed, looking more than a little uncomfortable.

Marcus nodded, replying "Yeah, it's a little...forward. Next!" Sadie looked a little disappointed.

"I don't see anything wrong with it..."

.o.o.o.o.o.

The second dress was more of an evening gown; the cream-colored fabric wrapped over one shoulder and trailed down her back, while the full skirt brushed against the floor.

EJ gasped with delight, her eyes slightly misting. "You look gorgeous!"

Jude shifted a little, her mouth twitching up at the corners. "It's great, EJ...but don't you think it's a little much for my first CD release party?" Sadie and Marcus nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know..." EJ sighed. "I just wanted a preview for when we go to the Grammys." Jude knocked on a wooden beam nearby, and Marcus laughed.

"Come on Jude, next dress!"

.o.o.o.o.o.

Two hours later, patience was wearing thin and the stack of discarded dresses grew from three or four to about thirteen. The last dress had been picked on a whim by Jude herself as a last-ditch effort to find something decent so that she could get out of there a go home.

"I think I found it, guys!" she called from the dressing room. Marcus woke up with a slight snore, and Sadie and EJ lifted their heads from the magazine they were browsing through.

Jude gently pushed the curtain aside and stepped out, a gigantic grin spread across her face. She did a little twirl, letting her three stylists see every angle of her latest pick.

"Wow," Sadie gasped. "That's...wow."

EJ almost dropped the magazine in surprise. "You..._you _picked that? I think the girl has morefashion sense than she's letting on!"

Marcus raised a brow, a slow smile spreading across his lips as he winked at Jude. "That's _definitely _the one. Part one of The Big Plan accomplished!"


	17. Chapter 16

**And so The Big Plan has been set into motion...tehehe. The suspense is killing a lot of you, I can tell. I'd apologize, but it's all part of the story; just trust me. I'm a little sad to say that we're drawing to a close; only two or three chapters left! Anyway, I'm getting sidetracked...we aren't done just yet. Read, enjoy, and review! **

* * *

"How long are those two going to take? We were supposed to be at the restuarant twenty minutes ago!" Tommy grumbled, checking his watch for the third time in half an hour. Kwest chuckled at his side, leaning against the wall and surveying the G-Major lobby.

Georgia, Marcus, the G-Major staff, and Jude's family sat in the lobby chatting, awaiting Jude and EJ's arrival. The two had been stuck in the wardrobe room for two hours, and EJ had ignored the time completely and shooed everyone out.

"What's the problem, T? You've been more than a little on edge lately," Kwest asked, blinking innocently. A devious smile quirked up the corners of his mouth. "Could it have something to do with our girl of the hour, perhaps?"

Tommy glared at him, shuffling his feet and slipping his hands into his trouser pockets. "You know what the problem is, Kwest. I've been going over this again and again in my mind...I just can't stop thinking about her, man. I can't."

"Some people would call that being in lo-"

"Don't, Kwest. Don't say it," Tommy said, cutting him off roughly.

"Why not? You and I both know that whatever you feel for this girl is more than your usual lust-and-leave-'em. Why can't you just admit it, Tom? You're head over heels for Jude," Kwest sighed. _If he came to his senses, maybe he'd quit moping around the studio so much_, he thought to himself. Tommy had been moodier than usual lately, snapping at his new artist and glaring at Marcus whenever they were in the same room together.

"What if I do, man? There's no turning back from that, man," he replied, his voice low.

"Maybe you should stop thinking about going back, man. Move forwards," answered Kwest.

The wardrobe room door swung open at that moment, and everyone stirred to attention. EJ stepped out, smiling wider than ever and moving aside to make room for Jude.

From the minute Jude stepped out of the doorway and into the G-Major lobby, Tommy couldn't tear his eyes away. Her petite form was wrapped in a satin-and lace couture gown; a black lace bodice showed off her curves, while the forest green satin halter straps draped low in the front to highlight her decolletage. A full skirt flared out from her hips and came to a stop right below her knees, and her feet were encased in a pair of strappy black heels. EJ had curled her fiery red hair and piled it on top of her head, in addition to dusting her porcelain skin with a golden shimmer. Her hazel eyes were lined with black kohl, and Tommy noticed with more than a little disappointment that those hazel eyes weren't looking anywhere near his direction.

"You might want to pick up your jaw, man," Kwest whispered with a chuckle. Tommy scowled at him, but still didn't take his eyes off of her.

Jude searched the room, looking for Marcus. _When is this stupid plan supposed to start? Why hasn't he told me what the stupid plan **IS **yet?_

A light touch on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts and she turned around quickly to see the source, only to find herself face to face with Tommy.

"Jude, you look..." he began, his voice surprisingly timid in comparison to the usually bold man she knew.

"You look absolutely breathtaking," Marcus interrupted, stepping between the two and dropping a kiss on her cheek. He took Jude's arm in his and walked her to the limosine waiting outside, stopping to take her evening bag from EJ. He looked back over his shoulder briefly, winking at Tommy before leaning over and whispering something in Jude's ear.

Tom was pissed. He was beyond pissed, he was _furious_. Kwest patted him lightly on the shoulder, chuckling to himself and then following the rest of the group outside. "Looks like somebody scooped her up first, man."

"It's not over yet," Tommy growled, fire in his eyes. "Not by a long shot."


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry it took so long for me to crank this one out; the Fourth of July and nonstop working has thrown off my entire writing schedule...heehee. Congrats to Angel422 on her new nephews, hugs to you all (the reviews! Oh my GOODNESS!), and enjoy!**

* * *

If there was one thing in the world that Thomas Quincy hated the most, it was feeling like he wasn't in control. All his life, he'd had a tight grip on his life and his goals; when he had wanted to be in the music industry, he had maneuvered his way into the boy band scene and hit it big. When he had wanted more control over his career than Boyz Attack had offered, he left the group and began his career in producing. All of the bad boy antics, the booze, the one night stands...all of them had been about control, power. 

Everything in Tommy's life had been under his control until he met Jude Harrison; shortly afterwards, things had been slipping through his fingers. Emotions, words, and actions had begun to take a life of their own, whether or not Tommy had approved beforehand. There was something about her that whispered and tugged at his soul, and before he could stop himself he was wrapped in her. All of the control that he'd worked so hard to keep had evaporated in an instant, and he was jerked around like a puppet on strings. Jude had control of him now, and the scary thing about it was that Tommy didn't know whether or not he even wanted to cut the strings.

Tommy hated it when he wasn't in control of his surroundings, and at that very second in time, he could sense that he wasn't. The soft lighting at Club Sinaaia highlighted the happy faces of those present at Jude's CD release dinner party, and pleasant chatter filled the air along with the gentle ambient music in the background. At any other time, Tommy would have reveled in the intimate environment; tonight, he was too busy trying to figure out what was happening around him. He didn't understand why EJ and Georgia kept glancing his way and smiling secretively at each other, nor did he understand why Sadie looked like she was going to break into a fit of giggles whenever she looked at him. All he knew was that something was going on that he didn't know about, and he couldn't give it his full attention because he was too busy focusing on the lovebirds at the opposite end of the dinner table.

Jude and Marcus had been inseparable since the very second she had stepped out of the dressing room back at G-Major, and it was definitely starting to wear away at Tommy's calm mask. Amidst the multiple conversations, the clink of silverware against plates, and the chords of the song floating through the air he could pick out the tinkle of Jude's laugh every time Marcus made a joke. Despite the fact that he was at the other end of the table, Tommy could see the glowing smiles that graced Jude's face whenever she looked at Marcus. Tommy's nerves sang with a dark electricity every time he saw a hand that wasn't his brush against Jude's. Every ounce of his soul screamed for him to march over to Jude and steal her away from this asshole that **dared** touch _his _artist, that dared to try and take _his _place...but his mind took a hold of his body, demanding that he control his wild emotion and stay put._ Do you really want her to win, Tom? If you give in, that's it. You're no longer holding the reins, my friend._

The music suddenly changed to a faster tempo, and guests began to rise from their seats and make their way to the small dance floor. Tommy watched helplessly as Marcus took Jude's hand and led her out to dance with the rest of them, quivering with anger as their bodies moved together in time to the music. _For the love of god, man, get a hold of yourself!_

"You look like you're REALLY enjoying yourself, Tom."

Tommy blinked, the voice breaking through his jealousy-induced haze and bringing him back to reality. "What?"

Sadie laughed, taking a seat next to him. "I said that you look like you're having lots of fun tonight...you know, picking at your food, watching my sister's every move, trying to liquefy Marcus' face with your intense glare," she drawled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sadie," Tom replied gruffly, his eyes still trained on Jude and Marcus.

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret," she said softly. He looked at her questioningly, eyes narrowed. She grew serious, her grin fading. "I think I'd know if someone was in love with my sister, Tommy."

"Sadie, it's not-"

"If you love her, which you obviously do, you have to get up and fight for her. You know better than anyone else that Jude isn't the timid type, so you have to know that shy and quiet isn't going to grab her attention. Stop moping around like an angsty teenager and **do **something; you never know what could come out of it," she interrupted.

Tom sighed heavily, gazing sadly out onto the dance floor. "What if I'm too late?"

Sadie smiled, rising out of her seat and smoothing out her skirt. "It's never too late, Tommy."

She left him alone to his thoughts and headed over towards the dessert bar to strike up a conversation with Kwest, who was popping strawberries in his mouth and bouncing his feet to the music. Tommy watched her go, trying to pick a side in the war raging in his mind.


	19. Chapter 18

**You know the shpiel...I freakin' love you ALL for reviewing, I enjoy this story like nothing else (except writing the chapters for "Hide and Seek", due soon), and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Hugs and squee!  
PS - the song is "Unsaid" by The Fray...I HIGHLY suggest you go out and get it on iTunes (or get the whole CD; it rocks THAT much!).**

* * *

Jude swayed cheek to cheek with Marcus on the polished dance floor as the soft music drifted in the air around them. Under other circumstances, she would have been on cloud nine; spending an evening with a gorgeous man who was the perfect gentleman _and _a great dancer didn't happen very often in life. However, it was hard to enjoy herself when every thought centered around one person. 

Tommy hadn't spoken to her since the party had left G-Major, and she was starting to get worried that he didn't really notice her at all. After the hours spent looking for the right dress and going through nine levels of beauty torture with EJ she should have felt like a princess, but without a single word of acknowledgement from the one person that mattered the most she felt like she might as well have showed up in ripped jeans and a tee shirt.

Jude worried her bottom lip and a crease appeared above her shadowed brow. "Marcus?"

"Hmmm?" he murmured, humming to the melody floating out of the speakers.

"When is the plan supposed to start? Because...well, I haven't seen Tommy so much as glance in my direction all night, and-"

Marcus chuckled. "Don't worry honey, the plan's already well underway."

Before she could ask what he meant, the music ended suddenly in a burst of high-pitched feedback from the microphone onstage. An apologetic Georgia appeared to be the source, andshe tapped on the mic to grab everyone's attention.

"Alright...as you all know, we're here tonight to celebrate the release of Jude's first album. With all of the hard work, dedication, and soul she's put into this CD, it should only be a matter of days before it hits number one on the charts," she announced with a smile. Raucous applause filled the club, and Jude blushed lightly. "On that note, I'd like to let you all know that you're in for a special treat tonight, as Jude has agreed to perform a brand new song that didn't quite make it on the CD; a bonus track, if you will. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Jude Harrison!"

Jude climbed up onstage and took her seat, picking up the acoustic guitar set up next to it. "I call this one 'Unsaid'," she murmured into the mic, and began to strum gently.

_Not that you're the one  
Not to say I'm right  
Not to say today  
And not to say a thing tonight_

_But suffice it to say  
We're leaving things unsaid  
We sing ourselves to sleep  
Watching the day lie down instead_

The small audience drank in the soft chords, some swaying slightly as Jude's rich voice poured through the speakers. one person in particular watched with rapt attention, hanging on every line and lyric.

_And we are leaving  
Some things unsaid  
And we are breathing  
Deeper instead_

_We're both pretty sure  
Neither one can tell  
We seem difficult  
What we got is hard as hell_

The raging thoughts in Tommy's head all faded away as he took in Jude's song, and pretty soon there wasn't any need for thinking at all. He knew exactly what to do; he only hoped that he wasn't already too late.

_A hundred thousand words  
Could not quite explain  
So I walk you to your car  
And we can talk it out in the rain_

_And we are leaving  
Some things unsaid  
And we are breathing  
Deeper instead  
And we are leaving  
some things unsaid_

Jude looked up from her guitar as a prickling feeling trailed down her spine, immediately connecting eyes with Tommy. She silently poured everything she wanted to say into the last verse, everything that she couldn't say out loud. Tommy stared back from beneath dark lashes, and it was then that something changed irrevocably.

_I can sing myself to sleep  
No more  
To sleep  
No more  
To sleep_

_Not that you're the one  
Not to say I'm right  
Not to say today  
And not to say a thing tonight_

The last few notes of the song hung in the air among thunderous applause, but Tommy and Jude still remained locked in each other's gaze, their hearts pounding with a new vigor.


	20. Chapter 19

**So...this is it, guys! The last chapter in the story "Headlock" (except for the epilogue, which I expect you'd REALLY like to read...tehe). I had so much fun writing this, and all of your support has helped me beyond the telling of it. To every single one of you: thank you so much, your words mean so much to me. Keep an eye out for "Hide and Seek", my new story; it should be up and posted within the next day or two (author alert, anyone? lol). Love, hugs, cookies, and enjoy! **

* * *

Marcus jogged up to the stage, grinning ear to ear. "That was incredible, Jude! We're definitely putting that one on the next album; it's a hit for sure." 

Jude nodded distractedly, smoothing down the skirt of her dress and searching the room. Her eyes were distant, still lost in the lyric and feeling of her song.

A finger tapped on Marcus' shoulder and he turned around to find the source, only to come face to face with Tommy.

"I need to talk to Jude," he said gruffly, cutting Marcus off when he opened his mouth to speak. "I don't want you to say a damn word; you've been keeping her from me all night, and I'm done sitting back and letting you take her without a fight! If I want to speak with her **alone **I will, and if you decide to get in my way I'll stop talking and start using other methods of communication." He flexed his fists for emphasis, blue eyes glittering in anger.

Marcus blinked. He turned to Jude, the corners of his lips twitching up briefly, and then turned back to face Tommy. "Sure thing, Quincy."

Tommy stared at him, the malice in his eyes quickly flickering into confusion. "Um...ok then. Jude?" He offered his arm to her.

Jude looked between the two of them in an attempt to figure out what had just transpired. _Was Tommy seriously about to fight someone for me?_ "Marcus?" she stuttered, blinking in confusion. He winked at her, and suddenly she understood what the entire plan had been all along; Tommy was definitely one to get jealous, so it figured that he'd jump to attention once he felt threatened. Jude grinned.

"Let's go, Tommy."

.o.o.o.o.o.

The air outside was electric, a pre-storm breeze rustling the leaves on the trees and sharpening the night. Jude and Tommy were both lost in the thoughts swirling in their minds, ignorant of both the cold and the coming storm brewing in the clouds. They walked around to the side of the restaurant, looking for any little privacy that they could get.

Jude took a seat on a stone bench, crossing her legs and waiting for Tommy to sit beside her. He looked as if he was going to, but then hesitated and instead began to pace in front of her.

"You're going to make me throw up if you keep that up, Quincy," Jude quipped, arching a brow. She shivered a little, not from the cold but from the memory of the looks that they'd exchanged during her performance earlier. At first she'd thought it to be backed with the same feelings as her own; longing, heat, love. _Maybe I'm wrong again...maybe it was something else in his eyes._

Tommy walked back and forth, trying not to grind his teeth in frustration. He had her now, all to himself...but what now? He knew what he had to do, but words failed him. The sentences refused to conjure themselves in the confused fog wrapping itself in and out of his mind, and every time he opened his mouth he couldn't muster up the courage to speak.

She was starting to feel a little uneasy; Tommy hadn't said a single word yet, but his expression grew angrier and angrier by the second. She feared that maybe the plan had pushed him a little too far, and now it was all about to come crashing down in a fiery blaze.

"Jude..." _There! He said something!_ "...this is wrong. This is all wrong."

She stared at him in shock, her heart crashing down to the floor. This was what he brought her outside for? Raindrops began to sprinkle from the sky, littering the cement with wet spots. Jude was overcome with a sense of deja vu suddenly, and tears welled up in her eyes as she recalled her sixteenth birthday.

Tommy kept on pacing, unaware of the effect his words had on Jude. "I've tried so hard to stop myself, but every time I'm around you...I can't **think**, Jude! I'm 23 years old, for christ's sake; I shouldn't be feeling the way I do around you. It's inappropriate, not just because of the age but because I used to be your producer!"

The rain was falling full force now, coating their skin and running in rivulets down Jude's bare shoulders. Jude's tears began to spill out of her disbelieving eyes, mixing with the rain water and trailing down her cheeks. She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off.

"The only thing I could think of whenever I was around you is how everyone else would react; how your parents would kill me, how Georgia would fire me, how the media would go into a frenzy about how I got involved with my underaged artist," he spat, continuing to pace in front of her. The words were coming freely now; he could finally feel the weight being lifted from his shoulders as he finally began to say what he was feeling.

She stood up, balling her fists and clenching her teeth to fight the sobs rising in her throat. She was done listening to this; if Tommy didn't want her, then she'd be damned if she'd continue wanting **him**. Jude turned on her heels and moved to get back to the club as fast as her shaking legs would let her, but Tommy's hand shot out and gripped her elbow firmly, spinning her back around to face him.

He looked her dead in the eyes, the glacier blue of his own eyes turned almost black with an emotion that Jude couldn't identify.

"Jude Harrison, I don't give a damn about what your family, G-Major, or the entire world thinks. I don't care about how inappropriate it is, or how many years we are apart. I don't care...because I'm in love with you," he said softly, almost sighing as the words he'd been looking for finally fell from his lips.

The silence was deafening between them; Jude stood speechless, unable to do anything more than search Tommy's eyes for the truth. He gripped both of her arms, forcing her to look at his face. His hands shook with fear; fear of whether or not she'd tell him that he was too late, that she'd found someone else, that he'd thrown his heart on the line only to have it thrown back in his face. The control that he'd kept as a top priority was now all hers, and he waited with bated breath to see what she'd do with it.

Jude finally found the power to speak, her voice barely a whisper above the sound of the thunder and pouring rain. "What did you say?"

"I. Love. You," Tommy repeated, reaching up to brush a tendril of soaked hair from her eyes. His fingers trembled slightly, and that's when she grabbed the front of his shirt and brought his lips crashing down on hers. She poured everything she'd been holding back for the past year into the kiss, and he met her passion with a fierceness that made her legs weak.

They finally pulled apart with a gasp, and Jude looked into Tommy's eyes to find nothing but truth reflected back.

"I love you too," she sobbed, holding on to him like he was a life preserver.

"What about Marcus?" he whispered, brushing a thumb across her cheek.

Jude smiled through her tears, pulling him in for another searing kiss.

"Trust me...you have nothing to worry about."

.o.o.o.o.o.

EJ, Georgia, Sadie, and Marcus sat at an empty table together, sipping the champagne and watching the other guests dance and mingle as the night continued on without the guest of honor.

"Ladies," Marcus began with a grin, raising his champagne flute. "I'd like to toast to a job well done. The Plan was a complete and total success!" Sadie smiled, raising her glass, and EJ grinned as well.

"To Tommy and Jude...finally!" Georgia replied, clinking glasses and laughing.


	21. Epilogue

The CD drawer popped open with a click, spitting out a plain silver disc. Tommy snatched it up before Jude could get it first, waving it above her petite form and chuckling when she bounced impatiently on her heels. 

"Come on Tommy, just let me hold it! It's mine!" Jude whined, fingers brushing against it briefly.

He laughed again, transferring it to his other hand and hiding it behind his back. "No way, girl. I'm your producer, therefore it's allll mine," he teased.

Jude pouted her lips, slinking up to his side and settling her hands on his hips. "Please?" she cooed, lashes batting coyly.

"What are you going to give me if I do?" he purred, still holding the CD out of her reach. "I mean, it's your third album...pretty valuable, I think. There are tons of people who are just waiting to get their hands on-"

She shut him up with a kiss, her hands sliding up to settle on his waist. _Just a little higher..._

"Ha! Got it!" she cried, breaking the kiss and hopping backwards with the CD in hand. Tommy grinned, not really caring _who _had the damn thing.

"You DO know that you can't just kiss me every time you want something, right?" he said, shoving his hands into his pockets and widening his smile when he saw how happy she was. He loved nothing more than seeing Jude smile, and the way she looked right now made his world complete.

"Why not?" she said with a laugh, winking. She gathered up her journal and slipped into her jacket, pulling her now-blonde locks out of the collar. "It's worked pretty well for the past year or two. Just admit it, Quincy...you're whipped."

Tommy rolled his eyes, ducking down to give her a peck on the lips. "Whatever, Harrison. I don't see a ball and chain anywhere," he grinned. "Don't forget to drop that off in Georgia's office on the way out, ok?"

"Sure thing, babe," she replied, heading out the door. "Don't forget to be on time for my pre-release slash 'I'm finally freakin' eighteen' dinner tonight, 'k? Be ready at 9 o'clocksharp!" She blew him a kiss on her way out, disappearing in a flash of blonde and black leather.

Tommy watched her go with a small smile, his fingers brushing against the small velvet jewelry box that was burning a hole in his pocket.

"I'm more ready than you'll ever know, girl."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, you guys; I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget, "Hide and Seek" should be out and up soon!**

**Love,Jonesy219**


End file.
